


Deals

by Coffeesheep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Torture, Water Torture, Whump, suffocation, the gentleman is a horrible psycopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeesheep/pseuds/Coffeesheep
Summary: Fjord loses the card game against the Gentleman. The Gentleman has a suggestion which Mollymauk takes up on. He might not realize how much he is sacrificing for his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a nice story. Anywhere. It contains violent, repeated rape, torture and mind control. Don't like? Don't read. Just, stay away.

Fjord felt the dread enter his chest as he watched his cards on the table. He watched up at the Gentleman who smiled, smugly.

“I guess that means you are mine now.” He dragged a moist finger along Fjords cheek. At that several of the Nein advanced on him, but the Gentleman lifted a finger and at once a dozen rifles were pointed at them.

“I won the right, fair and square. I thought I should keep him indefinitely, but I have a suggestion. If one of you should volunteer to be in his stead for, let’s say, three days, to do with as I like, I’ll let you all go when the time is up.” Fjord glared at them all, daring them to stay out of this, but barely had the Gentleman finished his sentence before Mollymauk spoke.

“I’ll do it.”

“Molly, no!” Fjord grabbed at him, but the Gentleman’s guards already put manacles around Molly’s wrists.

“I’ll be fine”, he said with a cocky smile. “We’ll be out of here in no time.” The guards proceeded to restrain the rest of the Mighty Nein, who, in shock, were placidly obedient.

 

They were taken to a strange room, round, with barred cages along the wall. In the middle was a stone pillar with chains hanging from it, and a couple of weird looking contraptions. All except Molly were locked in separate cages. When the doors closed all sound from them seized. The Gentleman smiled at their shocked faces.

“These are some special cages of mine. While in them, you neither need to eat, nor sleep, but it’s impossible to cast spells or speak. I trust you will be quite comfortable, while we put on our little show.” He winked at Molly, who tried to look unperturbed, but his anxiously twitching tail gave him away. The guards fastened Molly’s manacles to the chain in the pillar, so his hands were stretched over his head.

“What are you planning to do to me?” he asked, his voice only slightly shivering.

“Oh, I can’t tell you that, that would spoil all the surprises”, the Gentleman said and trailed a finger along Molly’s left ear. “But rest assured, _I_ will have a _very good time_.” He punctuated the last three words by slapping Molly’s face so hard his ears were ringing. “Oh, and if you try anything funny there will be repercussions.” A trickle of blood escaped Molly’s nose and crossed his lips. A red tongue darted out to lick it up. The Gentleman removed a dagger from his belt. The Nein roared silently and Yasha grabbed the bars with her fists, trying to pry them loose, with no success. The genasi put the tip of the dagger against Molly’s throat.

“First, I think you overdressed for this occasion.” And with a few quick slices, the ostentatious coat lay on the floor, followed by the billowing shirt. His colourful skin was laid bare, adorned with scars and tattoos. He looked down at his shredded coat with sorrow, and a tight knot of fear was growing in his chest. He tried to fight it his usual way, with spite.

“You could have given me a dress code. I loved that coat.” That earned him another slap, and his legs was kicked away from under him as the guards pulled his long boots off. He winced as suddenly his weight was pulling on his wrists. “You are very impolite.”

“And you talk far too much. If you continue I can’t vouch for what happens to your friends.” Molly closed his mouth and looked down at his bare feet.

“I think we should start out with some regular pain. There’s nothing like a good whipping to warm up, don’t you think?” Molly didn’t seem to react at those words, although Fjord banged his fists against the bars and Caleb’s face lost all colour. The gentleman had Molly’s ankles manacled, and then proceeded to pull down his trousers and smallclothes to his feet. Yasha and Beau roared together at the humiliation, but Molly just winked and wiggled his hips so his cock, among neatly trimmed, dark purple curls, dangled. He tried to look lighthearted, but the fear that was threatening to suffocate him must be visible in his eyes, he was certain. Molly was pulled around so he faced the stone pillar, almost tripping over his trousers. The Gentleman pulled a short, but nasty looking whip from a stand. He raised his arm, and the Nein could do nothing but watch when it fell on Molly’s back. The agonizing pain, even though expected, caught him unawares and a wail was out from his mouth before he could stop it. Molly bit down on a wheezing grunt through several more lashes, but in the end he couldn’t stop the screams from coming again.

 

Yasha might not be able to make any sounds, but she could hear the cries of pain from Molly, which shot through her heart like razor blades. She was in a cold rage and hammered at her cage so her fists started to bleed. Why hadn’t she been quicker? She could have offered herself first. She knew he thought he could take it, but she wasn’t so sure about that. For all his accomplishments during the time he could remember, he was still delicate. She had comforted him through countless nightmares, and she could only hope this wouldn’t break him. She watched as her friend’s legs failed him and the manacles around his wrists tugged his arms as he collapsed. His back was striped red. The Gentleman smiled as he let the tip of the whip play between Mollymauk’s thighs, tickling upwards to the groin. As Molly tried to scuttle away he was rewarded with a lash against the lower of his buttocks, so hard a trail of blood trickled down his legs.

“I think that is quite enough”, the Gentleman said, dropped the whip and went to feel Molly’s behind with his hands. The teal fingers slid in between Molly’s legs and stroked his inner thighs almost fondly. As the hands spread his cheeks, Yasha had to look away, but she could hear Molly’s whispering:

“Please, not that… Whip and hurt me all you like, but not that!” The Gentleman laughed a soft laugh.

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”

 

Molly was hastily moved to some sort of trestle. His trousers were ripped from his feet and he was thrown over the contraption, his hands and feet chained to either side. He felt his friend’s eyes on him. If he turned his head to the left he could see Fjord furiously kicking away on the cage. He caught his eye for a second, but turned away quickly, intently staring in front of him, resting his chin on the smooth wood. He couldn’t stand the pity in Fjord’s gaze. The shame burned in his throat. He had never been shy of showing off his body, what he could remember anyway, that was circus life. But being splayed out like this, used for everyone to see, caused his stomach to churn and his breath to hitch in his throat. He wanted desperately to curl his tail around his leg to comfort himself, but felt it would expose his arse even more than it already was. _Who am I kidding? All decency is already lost. And since when did I care?_ Since his free will was taken away, was the obvious answer. Without warning something whacked hard against his rear, and white hot pain shot up his spine. He howled with pain. One more whack and he was tearing up. A third whack and he sobbed.

“There we go”, the Gentleman said, his voice soft as honey. Molly felt him coming around him, and a few seconds later the large bulge in his trousers were inches from his face. “If you try to bite me now, I will hurt your friends”, he added casually. He unlaced his trousers and released a huge, stiff cock, dripping with water. He forced Molly’s mouth open with both hands and plunged in. He tasted like seawater, and smelled salty, and had it been in another situation Molly might have enjoyed it. Now the large cock was rammed into his face and hit the back of his throat hard. He gagged, but hardly had time to catch his breath before the Gentleman grabbed his horns to angle his head so his cock could reach far down his throat. After a few thrusts, he stayed there. Molly couldn’t breathe. He started to panic, pulled against his chains and the strong hands that held his horns, but to no avail. Dark spots appeared in his vision when he felt the Gentleman convulsing and spill himself in his throat. But it didn’t stop, it just continued, filling up his stomach. Water, he thought as it reached his throat. It continued to fill up as the Gentleman pulled out. A stream of water followed and splashed on the floor, and Molly sputtered, water escaped through his nose, he tried to breathe and then vomited on the floor. He coughed and breathed heavily. The panic continued, and shivering sobs escaped him against his will. In a few seconds he was crying desperately, all thoughts of trying to contain himself gone.

 

Fjord watched his friend have his mouth violated, while the Gentleman groaned with a smug smile on his face. He saw the genasi hold Molly’s horns and push himself balls deep into his throat. He watched him convulse and Molly’s eyes widen in panic when he didn’t pull out. He watched as water started pouring out of the corners of Molly’s mouth and even his nose before he was relieved of the large member. Water, mostly, splashed on the stone floor as Molly vomited. Then he watched as Mollymauk broke down crying, coughing, spitting and he could swear his heart was physically breaking. He tried to look away, but still heard the pitiful sounds of his suffering friend.

“You can cry, little tiefling”, the Gentleman mocked, “we’ve barely started. I can go on for quite a while still.” Fjord saw the teal man stroll behind Mollymauk, stretching out a hand to feel his buttocks, knead them. Molly’s tail was wound tight around his leg, the leaf shaped tip of it trembling. When the Gentleman’s hand found its way in between the cheeks, caressing, exploring, Molly let out a whimpering shriek.

“No! Nonononono!” He pulled at his chains to no avail. The gentleman smirked.

“Oh yes. Yes yes yes.” And with a jerking motion the hand sank deeper. Molly’s face contorted in pain and shame. He had closed his eyes, so Fjord couldn’t even try giving him some kind of support. What good that would do. He kicked the cage again, called the Gentleman every foul word he’d learned on the sea, and threw away a thought to his patron - if he ever had needed power, now was the time.

 

It was like the Gentleman took lengths to let Yasha properly see how he violated her best friend. He stood to the side, spreading Molly’s arse wide. As her cage was located directly behind Mollymauk she could see everything. She tried not feeling embarrassed on his behalf, but failed. She had seen him naked before, hell, they had even had sex a couple of times to stave off the frustration of long weeks on the road, but this was just wrong. So many different kinds of wrong. The Gentleman licked a finger and trailed it around Molly’s hole, and when the tiefling protested he inserted it with a sharp motion. Yasha couldn’t see Molly’s face from this angle, but his tail had twisted itself hard around his leg and the tip trembled and jerked in rhythm with the Gentleman’s movement. She watched as the Gentleman’s cock grew hard again. Then suddenly he pushed four fingers inside, and groaned happily accompanied by Molly’s pained scream. A few moments later he had positioned himself behind him and forcefully entered. Molly howled in pain and then started to sob hulkingly. Yasha had heard Molly cry plenty of times, but not like this. This was the sound of a man who was breaking, desperate. She wanted to hold him, to comfort him. She wanted to kill the Gentleman.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like the Gentleman was tearing him apart. He rammed into Molly’s ass without mercy, and by each thrust a jolt of pain seared through him. Molly had stopped trying to ride out the pain and howled out his agony as the Gentleman quickened his pace. He heard him ask one of the guards to fetch something, still continuing in the same pace. His breath was becoming ragged and with a satisfied groan he emptied himself inside Mollymauk. This time he also felt himself filling up, his innards swelling up and water drizzling down his legs. He felt the Gentleman holding something beside his cock in Molly’s hole, and as soon as he pulled out the emptiness was replaced by something even larger. He winced as his ass was stretched even further past its limits, and his bowels felt weirdly swollen and uncomfortable. The water that had leaked out felt cold against his skin. He was roughly grabbed by two guards who unlocked his chains, slammed him down on his back on a table and chained him again. He reacted by throwing away a curse in infernal at the Gentleman. _You sick fuck!_ The genasi backed off a few steps, but looked unperturbed.

“I told you not to try anything. Well, it gives me reason to try this nice scrolls… They cost me a fortune, but hey, I’m wading in money.” Molly craned his neck as the Gentleman pulled a scroll from a scroll case hanging from his hip. The genasi scanned the cages and stopped at Beau, eyeing her with intent. “I think… yes… you will do nicely. Grab her for me, will you.” Molly saw Beau’s eyes widen in fear and she backed away to the back wall of the cage. The two burly men grabbed her by the arms, and pulled her out of her cage, kicking and screaming. As soon as she was out, the Gentleman started to read from the scroll. It burst into flames and suddenly Beau’s eyes glazed over and she went still.

“Beau…” groaned Molly sadly. “What… what are you doing?!” The Gentleman snickered.

“Whatever I tell her to do. Jump!” Beau jumped straight up. “Bite your arm. Hard.” Beau bit down on her right arm, not even flinching. When she let go there was bleeding marks. “Good. Now suck on him until he’s hard.”

“Beau! NO!” Beau didn’t react to Molly’s protests. She stepped forward and bent down over his slack cock and took it in her mouth. He let his head fall back down on the table and shut his eyes firmly. He didn’t want to see this. Beau’s mouth was warm and soft, but not too gentle. He felt himself harden against his will and a wave of shame washed over hem. _No! I do not want this, I do not like this. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!_

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Beau! Yasha, I’m so sorry…” He was fully erect now, and Beau withdrew, so the Gentleman could examine her work.

“Good girl. Now ride him.” Beau unceremoniously shed her loose trousers and clambered up on the table. She straddled Molly, grabbed his cock and sank down on it. She was dry, and rather tight. She started to move mechanically up and down over him and he felt another wave of shame as both their bodies reacted to her movements. His full bowels shifted uncomfortably and some water leaked out between his legs. He glanced up at Beau’s face, expressionless and void of all emotion. But when he looked at her eyes she caught his gaze, and then distinctly looked away. She was there. He had so hoped she wasn’t. He turned his head towards the Gentleman.

“You… are… deranged!”

“And you talk too much, people ever tell you that? I’ll better keep your mouth occupied.” He grabbed a bucket that stood nearby, flicked his fingers and the water in it rose up like a snake. It wiggled towards Molly’s mouth and he shut it tight. It then split in two and wormed its way down his nostrils and down his throat. He couldn’t breathe and he opened his mouth again and water flushed down his throat and filled his stomach. He struggled to breathe, managed to blow the water out of his nostrils and fill his lungs with air. He heard the Gentleman say:

“Get me the big green one.” The rustling of keys, a cage opening, Fjords immediate protests, a magic formula being read, and then silence.

“Good. Now, get yourself hard, big man. I will get him in position for you.” The gentleman bent over Mollymauk, grabbed him under his shoulders and pulled him and Beau a few inches back, so his head lost the support of the table. The rough surface hurt his whipped back, and water was pushed up his throat. He tried to hold his head up, but was so exhausted he had to give up and he saw the room upside down. Beau continued moving up and down on him, chafing.

“There now. Fuck his throat. And you, go down harder.” Molly saw Fjord come into his view, dropping his trousers to his ankles and bringing forward his log of a cock. He felt he had no other choice but to open up and take it, in fear that the Gentleman would bring in even more of his friends. Fjord pushed his cock inside his mouth. It slid far down his throat, pushing water out that trickled over his face and down on the floor. Fjord started to fuck Molly’s throat vigorously, his balls banging against Molly’s nose. At the same time Beau crashed down on him, causing his belly to ache from being stretched out.

“Aah, beautiful!” exclaimed the Gentleman and clapped his hands together. Then he went to Molly’s side, put his hands on his stomach and pushed. Molly felt the plug coming loose, and when it fell out fluids splashed out between his legs. Not only water he imagined. Water and bile came at the same time up his throat that ached from Fjords large cock, and he couldn’t get much air. He tried to cough but it only caused him to get water in his nose and Fjord was unrelentless. He couldn’t breathe at all now. He pulled at his chains in panic and tried to squirm away, but to no avail. His vision vas swimming. Was this how he was going to go? Fucked to death by his friends? It was almost amusing. And then he slipped away into oblivion.

 

Fjord was trapped in a body that was doing things all on it’s own, or the Gentleman’s rather, accord. He could only watch when he shoved his cock into Molly’s throat. It felt good, and he felt ashamed for feeling that. He tried to close his eyes, but couldn’t. He tried to fight the Gentleman’s control but it was too strong. He saw Beau ride Molly, caught her eye and looked away. This was a completely new level of wrong. When the Gentleman pushed at Mollymauk’s belly, lukewarm fluids swirled around his cock. Molly started pull his chains and squirm, but was held tight. Fjord realised the tiefling couldn’t breathe, and he tried to pull out, but he had no control whatsoever over his own movements and he continued to fuck hard even after Molly had gone slack and unconscious. He felt his orgasm building up to his immense shame, and he emptied himself into his lifeless friend. He thought he would pull away by then, but his body continued humping, his now slack cock oversensitive and sploshing around in the water pouring out of Molly’s throat. He was panicking now. Molly’s chest wasn’t moving. He caught Beau’s eye again. He saw the same panic in her eyes. She was still moving up and down, but Molly’s cock was slack and slid out. Fjord saw one of the guards whisper in the Gentleman’s ear.

“Fine. Fine”, he said. “You can stop and go back to your cages. Apparently it’s not in my interest if he drowns.” Fjord pulled out, held up his trousers with one hand and went back to the cage. Beau slid off Molly, grabbed her bundle of clothes and went to sit on the cage floor, still half naked. The guards locked the doors around them, and suddenly Fjord had control over his body again. He slid down on the floor, grabbing his knees, trembling. Beau hastily pulled her trousers on and curled up in a shaking ball facing the wall, her hands between her legs. Meanwhile the Gentleman had pulled some of the water out of Molly, dancing out from his mouth like a snake from a basket. He gave his chest a forceful slam with his fist and Molly coughed and started to breathe again. Fjord let out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. The Gentleman pulled Molly back on the table so his head had some support but he didn’t seem to wake up. Just as well, Fjord didn’t think he could bear meet Molly’s eyes right now. The Gentleman yawned and stretched.

“I think that’s enough fun for tonight. See you in the morning!” He ruffled Molly’s hair and left.

The silence that settled after the Gentleman and his guards left were heavy and uncomfortable. Fjord could only hear his own shifting and Molly’s ragged breathing. He watched his companions in the other cages. Next to his right was Caleb, with his pale face against the wall and his jaw set. He was twisting his hands and picking at his fingernails. He threw a glance at Fjord but turned away quickly again. Shame burned in the half orc, and he turned to look at Jester in stead. Her face were tear streaked, furious and horrified, and he saw from the movement of her hands and lips that she was trying to cast spells, but nothing happened. When she saw Fjord was looking at her she raised her hand at him and mimed _It’s not your fault_. It was though, he thought. Had he not decided to gamble with the Gentleman? Had he not lost? Had he not just almost suffocated Mollymauk with his own cock?

He looked at Yasha, who stood, still as a statue, watching Molly and glancing occasionally at Beau who still was curled up at the floor. Nott looked just lost.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mollymauk, who suddenly started to writhe and whimper in the clutches of an unknown nightmare. With a scream he opened his eyes and tried to get up, but was hindered by the chains. Fjord saw the panic grow in his face as Molly realised he woke up to another nightmare. He threw his head from side to side until he saw that Fjord was watching him. To Fjord’s surprise he had a small, sad smile on his lips.

“I’m so sorry, Fjord… And Beau, I’m so very sorry…” And then he turned his head to the ceiling and shouted loudly.

“Fuck you! Gentleman, my ass! Fucking sadistic bastard, rather! I will kill you, you fucking impotent excuse for a person! And I’m going to rip your fucking dick off and shove up your own ass!” And then he wailed, and without words he told them about his despair and loneliness. The wail turned into wrecking sobs, and all his friends could do was watch.

 

The night felt endless. Mollymauk slept very little, the pain in his back, from both the whipping and being chained to a table, kept him awake. And also the cold. He was freezing. He cried a little from time to time, but after his breakdown at the beginning of the night he felt spent. He desperately wanted the night to end. He ached all over and he needed to move. He was not good at staying still. He also feared what the Gentleman had in store for the next day. The night couldn’t pass slowly enough.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke the next morning from the pain of having something rammed into his ass. He voiced the pain with a howl and looked up at a grinning Gentleman.

“Good morning, sleepy head. Nothing beats a good fuck in the morning, right?” He grabbed Molly’s dick and began to pump it slowly.

“Fuck you”, Molly spat between gritted teeth. The Gentleman chuckled.

“No, fuck  _ you _ ”, he said. “With this, to be specific.” He pulled out the something from Molly’s ass and waved it in front of his face. It turned out to be a familiar wooden staff with blue wrappings. Beau’s. The respite was temporary, as the staff was plunged deep back into Molly, and he bit down hard not to scream. In contrast to the rough treatment of his ass, the Gentleman handled his cock, well, gently, with soft strokes and even a visit from tongue and lips. To his immense shame Molly felt himself stiffen.  _ It’s just my body, I do not like this, I do not like this! _

“There you go”, the Gentleman said and let go of his cock and pulled out the staff again. Molly caught a glimpse of it and saw it was streaked with blood. He shuddered to think what his insides would look after all this was over. If he survived it. The Gentleman glanced at a guard and said: “Take over here.” Molly’s cock was soon handled by the rough hands of a scruffy looking human with a nasty smile. The Gentleman then pointed at Beau and told the guards to bring her out.  _ No! Not again! _ She struggled, but the three guards were large and strong and held her tight, after she had managed to get in one punch. The Gentleman laughed.

“I’ll let that slide. But any more of that and I will make your friends miserable.”

“You already have”, muttered Beau. The Gentleman tutted and put the bloody end of her own staff under her nose.

“Feisty one. Anyway, I need you to fuck this one.” He pointed at Mollymauk on the table, exhausted, pained and scared out of his wits.

“I will not!” Beau tried to pull away from the guards.

“No? Alright then.” The Gentleman leaned the staff against the table and grabbed the end of Molly’s tail and, without warning, broke it. The intense pain that followed dimmed his head so much he barely could hear his own ragged scream.

“Every time you refuse I will break it on one more place. If you make me angry I will use a hammer. And if you stop before I tell you.”

Molly spoke up, his voice shivering between gasps of breath. “I think you mistake... Beau for someone that actually... gives a shit about me.” That only rewarded him with the pain of having his broken tail squeezed. But Beau, pale and furious, with set jaw approached the table.

“You will begin with his ass”, the Gentleman growled. “Use your tongue.” Beau got in position between Molly’s legs, took a deep breath and crouched down. Molly protested, but soon a warm, wet tongue soothingly lapped at his mangled hole. It wasn’t sensual, but slow and caring, like licking a wound. The contrast against the hands handling his cock was miles wide. The Gentleman pulled her back. “That’s enough, now use your hand.” Beau drew a shivering breath as she inserted a finger in Molly’s hole.

“More.” The Gentleman said. Beau added another finger, slowly.

“More! I said your hand!” Molly felt how Beau tried to push in more fingers. She had small hands, but even though he had been stretched out she would have to push hard to get her whole hand inside.

“More! Your whole hand!” The Gentleman ordered.

“I, I can’t”, Beau whispered, actually sobbing. “It’s too tight…” By that the Gentleman grabbed Molly’s tail again and began to bend it threateningly.

“Just do it, Beau!” Molly howled, and she pushed her whole hand in just as the Gentleman broke his tail once more. The combined pain was indescribable and overwhelming. He shrieked so hard his voice broke, he saw stars and all went black.

 

When Mollymauk came to again Beau was still standing beside him, silently crying and wiping her bloody hand against her trousers. His tail and ass were throbbing with pain, but that was nothing he told himself. Nothing. Only pain. He could heal. Worse was that hands still worked on his cock, he had barely gone slack during his brief unconsciousness.

“Now, the Gentleman said. “Ride him.” Beau shed her trousers and climbed up the table to straddle him.

“Beau… Don’t…” He looked up at her determined face.

“Shut up, Molly. And don’t look at me.” Molly closed his eyes as he felt her use her fingers to work up some kind of lubrication and then the same hand to guide him as she sank down on his aching hard cock. She rocked awkwardly over him; it was obvious she wasn’t used to this, but the grinding was still stimulating. He was trying, so hard, not to take any pleasure from it, but his body was rebelling.  _ This is Beau, for fucks sake! She doesn’t want to do this. She isn’t attracted to men at all. She only does this to save you from more pain.  _ His body didn’t listen. His cock was throbbing in rhythm with his broken tail. He felt the Gentleman pawing between his legs again, and Beau’s staff was shoved back in. He howled, more from the humiliation than the pain, and for a moment he opened his eyes and looked at Beau. Tears were streaming down her face. He wanted to dry them away, to tell her all would be over soon. The Gentleman twisted the staff in his ass, and Molly must have grimaced in pain, because Beauregard leaned over and stroked his face with a calloused, but gentle hand. She dried away his own tears, probably mixed with snot, blood and semen, and whispered in a rare show of compassion as she fucked him:

“You’ll be fine. Be brave.” 

The Gentleman pulled the staff out again and whacked her shoulder. “Nothing of that now. Keep fucking him, can’t you see he likes it?” Beau let out an angry shout of pain and straightened up on top of Molly and started rocking her hips furiously. He heard the Gentleman sigh.

“I think I need to help you a bit.” Molly felt a hand between his legs and a couple of fingers push into his hole, not forcefully this time, but slow and gentle. He crooked his fingers, brushing a spot that made Molly let out an involuntary groan. The Gentleman chuckled at that and continued rubbing. The stimulation from Beau and the Gentleman combined caused Molly’s orgasm to build up inside him. He wanted to hold it in, but he had a feeling the Gentleman wouldn’t let Beau go before he came. He looked up at her, his breath coming in short gasps.

“I’m… so… sorry, Beau”, he said and spilled in her with a groan and a shudder. She swallowed hard, and it looked as if she was about to say something, but it never came out. The Gentleman pulled out his fingers and dried them on Molly’s thigh. 

“Good! Now, wouldn’t you want to return the favor?” Both Beau and Molly shook their heads. “No? Just as well, I was getting a bit bored just watching.” He turned to the guards. “Take her back to her cage.” Beau slid down from Molly and snatched her trousers from the floor.

“I can find my own way”, she growled and walked unsteadily back to the cage, Molly’s semen dribbling on the inside of her thighs. Half way she stopped and retched, glared at her companions, daring them to pity her. She straightened her back, dried her mouth with her trousers, stopped to think and wiped herself between her legs with them too and stepped inside the cage. Molly howled out in pain as the Gentleman grabbed his broken tail. He bent down over his face and growled:

“You give her too much attention. You need to focus on me now.” He squeezed the tail and Molly screamed, his broken voice crackling. “Better. You’re still too noisy.” A stream of water entered Molly’s mouth and he gagged and coughed. “Quit your whining!” the Gentleman snapped and stuffed a rag deep into Molly’s throat. Then the water kept coming, pushing its way through the rag. He couldn’t breathe. Panic raked it’s poisonous claws over his chest and he pulled his chains to get away. He felt them cut into his already bleeding wrists and ankles. Suddenly the water stopped coming. He swallowed and tried to draw a quick breath through his nose. As soon as he had done that the water flowed again. The lack of oxygen darkened his vision. He tried to push the rag out with his tongue. Or was it a rag? Was it dirt filling his mouth and eyes? He tried to claw his way up from his grave but his hands and feet were stuck. The last thing he heard before unconsciousness took him was: “Well, fuck.”


	4. Chapter 4

Yasha wasn’t the crying type. Not that she disapproved of crying, it just took a very high level of emotions to trigger them. She had reached that level now and tears were streaming down her face, and now she had started she just couldn’t stop. She felt a wave of sickness as her best friend came in the subject of her affection, and barely held her guts in check when Beau puked on her way to the cage. And when Mollymauk fell unconscious again dread settled in. What if he didn’t wake up again? What if he died there, alone? She saw the Gentleman unlock Molly’s chains. He pulled out the rag, waved his hand and pulled some water out from Molly’s mouth. To Yasha’s great relief he coughed, but didn’t wake up. The Gentleman put the rag back in. For a second Yasha hoped he might let him go, but no, he waved to his guards who lifted him up, head lolling to the side. They carried him to a weird contraption, a slightly sloping bench with raised, weirdly curved platforms with attached manacles on either side of the lower end. These turned out to be leg rests. The guards lifted Molly up on the bench and hoisted his legs up over the leg rests and locked the manacles. They caused his knees to be pushed up to shoulder height and splayed wide, leaving his groin exposed and his tail hanging down in an odd angle. The guards laid his arms to his sides and tied ropes around them and his chest. They also tied a blindfold over his eyes and finished everything of by tying his horns to the legs of the bench, locking his head effectively in place. Yasha growled and punched the bars in the cage so hard she thought she might have broken her hand. 

The Gentleman licked his lips as he watched Mollymauk being tied up, like he was waiting to dig in to a dessert. He walked over to Molly’s head and slapped him, hard. Molly woke with a muffled cry, and Yasha saw the panic overtaking him when he realised he couldn’t see. He’d been sensitive about having his senses taken away as long as she’d known him. She desperately wanted to break out from the cage, grab him and run away. And then hold him for a week. But she couldn’t get out. She felt tears well up again as the Gentleman started pushing fingers into Molly’s ass, stretching at the rim. She saw how her friend tried to squirm away, but he was tied down so tight he couldn’t move even an inch. The only thing he was able to do was clench his fists, and try to keep himself from moving his broken tail. The Gentleman seemed to tire of the fingering, unbuttoned the front of his trousers and pulled out his hard cock. He lined up in front of Molly’s hole and pushed inside and started fucking, almost lazily.

“Mm, you feel so good, I’m almost sad I can’t keep you. But I am a man of my word. And I’d stretch out your ass to uselessness in no time. Wine please!” He stretched out his right hand and only had to wait a couple of seconds before a glass of red wine was put in his hand. He sipped it while continuing fucking Molly, while Molly himself clenched his fists and moaned into the rag. He sounded weak, thought Yasha. She worried he wouldn’t be able to hold out a whole day more. 

The Gentleman had finished half of his wineglass when he quickened his pace and pounded into Molly’s ass. With an outdrawn groan he emptied himself, and Yasha could see there was water leaking out on the floor. He took a sip of his wine, stopped and got a mischievous look on his face. He took his glass, pulled out from Molly and held the glass by his ass and gathered up the water and sperm that drizzled out. He moved to Molly’s side.

“I bet you’re thirsty.” He pulled the rag out from Molly’s mouth. Molly pressed his lips tightly together. The Gentleman only laughed, pressed his fingers around Molly’s nose, waited and poured when his victim was forced to open his mouth.

 

Mollymauk couldn’t do anything but swallow the foul mixture. He supposed he was lucky his bowels had been quite thoroughly rinsed the day before, but he still had to force himself not to throw up, which might cause him to suffocate in this position. He’d had enough of that. The intense surge of panic when he had woken up had subsided slightly to a less mind crippling state. He was still lightheaded from hunger, though, and his body roared for some sustenance. He had hyperventilated through the Gentleman’s latest assault, but even though it pained his sore asshole it wasn’t as bad as earlier and it was a momentary respite, although not from the humiliation of having his friends watch him splayed open. He would never be able to look them in the eyes again. Especially Beau. But he dreaded whatever would be in store for him next. After the last contents of the glass was drained, the Gentleman trailed his fingers down Molly’s scarred chest while he walked around him, followed the tender, new marks from the whip, settled between his legs again and gave his cock a hard flick with a finger. Molly winced from the sharp pain, and continued moaning as the Gentleman went back to fingering his hole with a couple of digits. Far too soon he added more fingers, and pressed against the rim so hard Molly thought he might burst. Molly screamed from the pain, and tears stung his eyes again. The moist hand kept pushing, and suddenly he felt something rupture as the Gentleman plunged inside him. Molly’s head swam from the pain, his throat was raw from the screaming, but he couldn’t stop howling as the Gentleman kept pushing in. He could swear his assaulter was trying to push his hand through his belly. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him and he gagged, but managed to keep the meagre contents of his stomach down. The Gentleman continued feeling around inside Molly, pushing his arm back and forth. The blindfold was wet with tears, he clenched his hands and dug his nails into his palms so hard he felt blood drip, he curled his toes, and when the Gentleman pushed what felt like the better part of his arm inside, he unconsciously flicked his tail. The pain from the break flared up and sent a sparkly explosion through his brain. For a few moments he was unable to register what the Gentleman was doing between his legs, or the sound in his head. The sound, he realized, was his own screaming. 

Then the Gentleman removed his arm, leaving a blissfully empty void. He removed the blindfold from his victim’s eyes, and Molly caught a glimpse of a teal arm, streaked with blood. His blood.

“I wanted you to see what I’m going to put inside you next.” The Gentleman held a large wine bottle in front of his eyes. A few inches of red liquid still sploshed around inside. It was large. Way too large.

“You are mad”, Molly whispered weakly. “It’s never going to fit.” 

The Gentleman laughed. “Wanna bet? Here, have a drink with me.” He poured a fair amount of the contents of the bottle in Molly’s mouth. Then he drank the rest himself, watching in amusement as the tiefling sputtered and coughed. The Gentleman must have been a bit drunk, as when he moved away from Molly he stumbled and dropped the bottle on the floor. To Molly’s immense despair, it held. The Gentleman swore loudly, picked it up, and soon the bottom of the bottle was placed against Mollymauk’s already open asshole. As the genasi pushed with what seemed like all his might, the pain washed through Molly’s body.

“Please…” he howled. “Please… sto-o-op…” His words was broken off by sobs. The Gentleman only pushed harder, and when the bottle past his rim, Molly’s brain couldn’t handle any more and shut down. He fell into a blissful darkness. 

 

Beau couldn’t deal with all emotions she was feeling right now. She had basically raped Mollymauk! To be fair, she had been raped at the same time, both mentally and physically. And with all her friends watching. And Yasha. She glanced over at the pale aasimar, who at the time was raging at the Gentleman who was elbow deep inside a screaming Molly. A wave of disgust flooded Beau’s mind, disgust over herself. Why couldn’t she had resisted the Gentleman’s mind control? Why hadn’t she fought when she had the chance? And Molly was her friend. Why did she feel so dirty? She could still taste him in her mouth, feel him inside her. She tried to bury the feeling and succumbed to the anger instead. The Gentleman had pulled out his arm, leaving Molly’s hole gaping and red, blood smearing his buttocks and the inside of his thighs. His screaming plea when the large bottle was pushed into him was heartbreaking, but the ear splitting silence that occured when he fell unconscious was even more so. The Gentleman went over to a bucket by the wall to wash his arm as a new guard came in and glanced at Molly with a pained expression. He walked over to the Gentleman and whispered something in his ear. The Gentleman frowned and nodded. He waved at the guards who unlocked Molly, grabbed his arms and legs and dropped him down on the floor and chained him by his wrists.

“I guess we’ll have to quit the fun for today, but I’ll see you again tomorrow!” He went over to pat Molly on his belly, which had a bulge formed by the large bottle inside him. Then he and the guards left, leaving the room silent, apart from the ragged breathing of the unconscious tiefling on the floor. Beau took a moment to study her distraught companions. Fjord sat down in his cage, legs stretched out in front of him. He was leaning to the side, resting his head against the bars. He glanced at Molly from time to time, and she could swear she saw tears glinting in the corner of his eyes. Jester had, after crying and wailing for hours, curled up in a ball, hiding her face, wringing her tail in her hands. Caleb, pale and determined, had pulled out his books as soon as the Gentleman left, obviously trying to find some way to override the enchantment on the cages. Nott looked scared and confused as she walked back and forth. Yasha had started crying at some point during the ordeal, and now she was sobbing openly, on her knees grabbing the bars. It was soul crushing, watching the large, strong woman breaking down. Beau wanted to hold her, kiss her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright.  _ She’ll probably never even want to look at me again. She hates me now.  _ The feeling of guilt and shame hit her in the gut like a fist. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Mollymauk woke up he had no idea how long he had been out. His mouth was dry and the hunger gnawed at his insides. His rest had been fitful, disturbed by nightmares and pain. He had woken up from time to time, only to watch his companions in various states of distress, unable to even sleep to escape for a while. Molly squirmed as he realised he still had a bottle shoved up his ass. He tried to push it out, but it was securely lodged in. He tried to move his hands to pull it out, but was too weak. As the bottle shifted he felt something sharp scrape inside him and he let out a hiss.  _ Please, don’t let it be broken!  _ He tried to lie as still as possible, which weren’t too hard, since he barely had energy to move at all. He was cold too. The temperature in the room was at a comfortable level, he supposed, but he had been naked for… He couldn’t tell how long. And he hadn’t gotten anything to eat all that time. He felt lightheaded, be it from hunger, pain or both. The cold floor scraped at his shredded back. Couldn’t he just die, to escape his misery? He tried to force his body to shut down, of course to no avail. Well, Yasha would be devastated if he died. Or would she, after what he had done to Beau? But she would understand, he told himself. It was out of their control, they wouldn’t put that against him. Or would they? He did come in her after all. He could have tried harder to hold it in. What if she became pregnant? 

His rambling thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door, and the Gentleman who sauntered inside. 

“Good day, everyone!” he greeted them, like he was hosting an entertainment show. “I’m sorry I’ve kept you all waiting, I had some business to take care of.” He crouched down beside Molly. “How’s my favourite plaything today?” The Gentleman reached out and fondled his slack cock. It was more a reaction than a conscious action that caused Molly’s neck to bleed and the Gentleman’s eyes to go pitch black for a moment and he staggered back.

“So that’s how it’s going to be?” the genasi snarled angrily. “Good thing I got these, then.” He pulled a pair of scrolls from a pocket and waved with them in front of Molly’s face. Molly felt the blood drain from his face. What pains would he cause his friends now? Dazed he tried to catch the Gentlemans eyes.

“I’m sorry”, he croaked. “I’m sorry, please don’t hurt them anymore, I didn’t mean to… Please…” His voice faded away, his strength so diminished that talking anymore seemed an impossibility. 

“Oh, is that so?” the Gentleman said softly. “Well then, to prove that I need you to suck my cock. Properly. On your knees.” Mollymauk folded his legs under himself and tried to push himself up in a kneeling position, but his strength seemed all but vanished. The Gentleman sighed and signed to a pair of guards to hold Molly up by his shoulders while he unleashed his cock. Molly struggled to keep his head upright and tried not to think about the bottle, still shafing inside his ass. He obediently opened his mouth as the Gentleman shoved in his half hard member and grabbed his horns to hold him in place. And Molly sucked. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was a cock he would like to suck, but any image in his mind was pushed away by the picture of the Gentlemans leering face. So he did his best to give his torturer a blowjob as good as was possible during the circumstances, and ignore the sickly feeling of shame that burned in his chest. He let his tongue twirl around the head and swallowed the large cock. The Gentleman groaned and pushed into Molly’s mouth. 

“I think you are beginning to like it at last”, he said between his breaths. “You know what… If you manage to swallow it all when I come in your mouth, without spilling a drop, I’ll let you and your friends go immediately. If you don’t, I’ll have them punish you and then you can go.”

Molly nodded and vigorously continued to suck, hoping against hope that this would be the end of his misery. He heard the Gentleman was close and prepared himself. The cock began to pulsate and sprayed the back of his mouth, and he swallowed. And swallowed. And swallowed. It was water again, and it filled up faster than he could drink.  _ Figures _ , he thought.  _ He would never let me go this easily _ . He tried anyway, but soon the mixture of water and cum trickled over his lips and down on the floor. The Gentleman tutted.

“My seed not good enough for you? Ah, well, it was your choice.” He gestured at the guards.” Bring me the blue one.” The guards lowered Molly to the floor so he was on his back and went to Jester’s cage.  _ Oh no, not Jester, this would crush her. _ Molly tried to say something, but the words got tangled in the phlegm that coated his throat and he went into a coughing fit. The guards pulled a screaming Jester out of her cage. She tried to hastily mumble a spell, but was quickly subdued by the Gentleman’s scroll. Her eyes went blank and she didn’t even blink as the Gentleman gave her a whip and told her to go stand by Molly. Molly looked up at her, her kind face devoid of all emotion, though the tears on her cheeks still hadn’t dried. One of her stockings had slid down to her ankle as her garter had come undone. 

“Now get me the large, pale one. I think he’s a bit extra fond of her.” The Gentleman’s voice cut through Molly’s heart like a knife. Yasha  _ did _ have a particular spot in his heart, he couldn’t deny that, even though he had begun to regard the rest of the Mighty Nein like some kind of family. 

It took three men and one woman to hold Yasha in place while the Gentleman read the scroll. Her fierce gaze turning into an expressionless stare was one of the most frightening things Mollymauk had ever seen, even more than her picking up the whip and walking over to tower over him opposite Jester. He looked up at them, his dear friends, and a barely audible  _ please  _ passed over his lips. But he was too exhausted to protest. To exhausted to even move. The Gentleman went over to open a box and picked something out. He gave the something to Jester and said: “Saw his horns off.” 

Later, Molly couldn’t remember who’s whip struck him first. He could however vividly remember waking up to the Gentleman’s voice as he said: “Now, my dears, whip and kick your friend until I say you can stop.” In a heartbeat they were over him. Strong arms delivering lashes without mercy. Forceful kicks knocked the wind out of him, broke his ribs, bruised his legs. He had fallen unconscious again as Jester had sawed through the sensitive pulp of his left horn and now blood was obscuring his vision. He held his arms up to protect his face and felt the absence of his magnificent horns - the chain from the left one still tugging at his earlobe. The loss of them invoked a wave of sadness, that was abruptly interrupted by a foot in his groin. The mind splitting pain that followed almost obscured the fact that the bottle in his ass shattered. Almost. The sharp pieces cut on his insides like daggers and somewhere, back in the parts of his brain that wasn’t occupied with dealing with pain, he wondered how he was going to get the pieces out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will handle "recovery", healing and some very dubious butt surgery. Don't know how far I will take it this time, might be only one more chapter.

Caleb felt the bomb of anxiety that had been ticking away in his chest, barely contained by sheer willpower from his side, explode as he watched the crumpled and maimed body of Mollymauk being whipped and kicked to a pulp by his two best friends. How could they ever recover from this? The sight of Molly being repeatedly raped and tortured would forever be etched in his mind, flawless memory or not. He was not certain that he would recover himself, and he hadn’t even been on the receiving end of one of the Gentleman’s domination scrolls. He would burn that overly moist bastard alive if he got the chance, and not feel even the slightest hint of guilt. This was not a false memory. This was very, very real. He grabbed his knees and tried to stifle the hyperventilation. It wasn’t before he had managed to bring down his breathing to a more manageable pace that he realised that the sounds of whiplashes, kicks and grunts had quieted. Jester and Yasha just stood by the broken body of Mollymauk and looked intently at the Gentleman who regarded Molly with a satisfied smile.

“There”, he said. “I’m pretty content with the payment. I suppose all of you probably want to kill me right now. That’s ok, I’m well protected even if you could find me. But to be on the safe side I will leave you all here. The spell will wear off soon, and these two can let you out. They open easily enough from the outside.” And with that, he went out the door, the guards goosemarching behind him. As the door closed again it went eerily silent. The only thing that could be heard was Molly’s ragged breathing.  _ At least he’s still alive _ . They waited. Seventeen minutes later a quiet, high pitched wail was heard from Jester as she dropped to her knees beside the bloody mess that was Mollymauk. She gently pressed her fingers against his broken face and between hulking sobs and apologies she squeezed in prayers to the Traveller and the holy light began to close up the wounds. Yasha, face wet with silent tears, just stood there for a while, then bent down and took Molly’s hand and kissed his palm. She whispered something Caleb couldn’t hear, and then rose to open the cages. Her movements was mechanical, like she was sleepwalking. One by one, the remaining of the Nein walked out of their confinements. Beau hesitantly, seemingly fearing an attack from Yasha which didn’t come. Nott sprinted out, trying to open the door to go after the Gentleman, but it was locked and she fumbled with her lockpicks. Fjord pushed past Yasha and kneeled beside Molly and Jester. Caleb walked out of the cage, stiffly from not having moved in a long time. He somehow expected to breathe more freely as he came out, but the stench of blood and sex lay heavily over the room and threatened to suffocate him. He walked over to the pile of Molly’s clothes and gathered them up, carefully collecting all the pieces of the ruined coat. He turned to join the others who had gathered around the naked tiefling. Jester had collapsed beside him, having completely exhausted all her powers. Molly looked a little better. At least the stumps of his horns had stopped bleeding. And many of the wounds, cuts and bruises were gone. He looked just as broken as before. 

Nott creeped up to them and started to pick the locks to the manacles around Molly’s wrists. As they clicked open he jerked upright and immediately tried to scramble backwards but put a hand on the horn still chained to his ear, and he hissed as it pulled at his earlobe. Fjord gingerly put a hand on Molly’s shoulder.

“Ssh, he has left. It’s just us now…” He reached over to remove the jewelry, and Molly let his head back on the floor, closing his eyes. Caleb could see tears drip from Fjord’s chin down on Molly’s shoulder.

“Fjord”, Molly croaked, his voice barely a breath, “it’s not your fault… You tried to…” His lips moved but the words stopped coming. 

“Easy”, Fjord sobbed quietly. “We need to get you out of this shithole. We can discuss my guilt later. Can you stand?”

“I’ve… My shithole is full of broken glass…” Fjord snorted at that. “It hurts… a lot… need to get it out…” Molly’s face was stern under the ashen colour. Beauregard crouched down beside him, and took his hand carefully in hers.

“I.. I could do it”, she whispered. Molly opened his eyes slightly, two red slits between swollen eyelids, looked up at her, and then turned his head away.

“You’d… do that… for me?” She gave him a sad smile. Caleb had never seen her so gentle and soft before. It suited her.

“Already did, remember? I’m sorry I wasn’t quick enough…”

“‘s ok…” Molly closed his eyes again and sucked in the air between his teeth. “...feeling a bit crowded…” The others of the Nein backed off, but Caleb stepped forward and pulled off his coat and draped it over Molly’s naked skin. He was cold to the touch. A small smile pulled at the tiefling’s lips.

“Thanks Caleb… stinks…” Caleb smiled, bent over and pressed a chaste kiss on Molly’s forehead. “Ja, I know. So do you, my friend.”

 

Beau rolled back on her heels and regarded Mollymauk. The better part of his wounds were sealed, and his tail lay straight again, but he was pale as a ghost, his breathing constrained and he shivered like an aspen leaf in a heavy breeze. His hair and forehead was drenched in blood from the stumps of his horns.

“How… how should we do this?” she asked quietly. “Do you think it would be easier to lie on your stomach?” Molly seemed to think for a bit, and then gave the tiniest headshake.

“Better… with legs up. Yasha here… Don’t want the rest watching…” Beau looked up at the rest.

“You heard him. Go stake out the place or something. Gather up our stuff. Get my staff cleaned. Just go!” The rest of them scattered quickly as Yasha came up to Molly’s head. She reached out a hand to his cheek, hesitated, and then caressed his face. 

“I’m so sorry, Mols… I… I couldn’t do anything…”

“I know… Just… hold me, please…” Yasha carefully put her hands under his head and back, and placed him to rest in her lap, like they often did in the evenings by the fire. She pulled Caleb’s coat around him and he grabbed her hand and held it against his chest. Beau crawled down and positioned herself between Molly’s legs. She took a deep breath.

“Ok, Molly. Are you ready?” The only answer she got was a tiny nod as he grasped harder at Yasha’s hand. She gently pushed his knees up, but he seemed to weak to hold them there by himself, so she tucked his feet under her thighs as she sat on the floor. It was uncomfortable, but it worked and she’d rather not call the others back to help. She lifted a fold of Caleb’s coat and faced Molly’s crotch. When she had seen it last time she had been horrified by the blood and grime. This was far, far worse. Old and fresh blood, mixed with semen was smeared over his entire nether region. The skin around his hole was red and swollen and hot to the touch. Only a couple of inches of the bottle’s neck was visible. It had split in two, lengthwise, and half of the neck seemed to stay in place only because it seemed to had melded with the rim around it.  _ Oh, Jester’s healing… _ Jester had poured all her healing energy into Molly without thinking of the bottle nestled inside him.  _ This is going to be difficult _ , she thought. Aloud she said:

“We can do this. But it’s going to hurt real bad, ok?” Molly nodded. “If you pass out, shall we continue?” Molly nodded again. “Good. Now, hold on to Yasha. There’s a good boy.” The comforting words felt odd on her tongue, but this wasn’t the time to keep up her image. She carefully grabbed the bottle and tried to pull. It seemed to have broken off precisely were it got wider, so one half of it slid forward rather easily, but then got stuck. She gingerly inched a finger in beside it to guide it out without it cutting Molly. It almost worked. She got the piece out but nicked a part of the edge of the swollen rim. Molly hissed and contracted around the remaining half of the bottleneck.

“Sorry”, Beau said, “but it’s going to be worse. There’s a piece stuck and I have to try to pull it off. I might even have to cut a bit.” Mollymauk whined and gripped harder around Yasha’s arm but didn’t say anything. Beau gently pulled at the other piece. As she suspected it tugged at the skin, but she managed to peel it off. It seemed like it was stuck in a half healed wound and when she had removed the whole piece it started to bleed. She glanced at Molly’s face. He had bit down hard trying not to make a sound and was even paler than before. Yasha nodded gravely at her to continue. She tried to push her thumb and index finger in to grab a piece of glass, but the blood gave very little lubrication and Molly was very tense and hard and she hesitated.

“Just… get on with it!” Mollymauk hissed through clenched teeth, and Beau pushed harder and she managed to get hold of a piece. She pulled as gently as she could, but she could feel the edges cutting att Molly’s insides. He tried to hold in a scream as the sharp piece passed his rim, but as Beau lost her grip on the glass which was slick with blood, a high pitched wail escaped Molly’s lips. It had cut deep into the muscle which was now bleeding profusely.

“Fuck!” Beau swore. “Fuck! I’m sorry, Molly! Fuck!” She grabbed the piece anew and pulled it out. “I’m not sure I can do this. I need some kind of pliers and oil or something.” She looked at Yasha and then at Molly. “Maybe we should carry you back to the inn and continue there. Given what kind of place it is no one will bat an eye if there is some screaming going on. And we should get something for you to eat.” Molly’s eyes were closed, but tears were streaking his cheeks and he was breathing short, shallow breaths. Yasha stroked his hair, gingerly.

“There, deep breaths. I think Beau is right. I’ll carry you. I’ll be very careful.” Molly gave the tiniest of nods. Beau and Yasha managed with combined effort to wrap Molly up in Caleb’s coat and get him into Yasha’s arms. Molly cried out from the pain as the movement shifted the glass inside him, but quieted soon. Beau wondered if he was unconscious or merely had fallen asleep from exhaustion. She didn’t know why, but she gathered up his horns and put them in her sash. She got the attention from the rest of the group.

“We’re leaving for the inn”, she ordered. No one responded and they silently went together out in the sunny afternoon, leaving one nightmare behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly whump coming up.

They managed to get Mollymauk to his room relatively unnoticed. They had paid their stay a week in advance so nobody questioned their absence. Yasha had covered Molly’s head with her cloak so his horns wouldn’t raise questions. “Drunk”, she had muttered to the barkeep who shot them a questioning look, and he had shrugged and kept minding his own business. She removed the cloak from his face and put Mollymauk down on the bed. He appeared to be sleeping, his face twitching in whatever nightmares wrecking his brain. She looked up at Fjord who stood hesitantly in the doorway.

“Get us something to eat and drink. And a bottle of the strongest alcohol they have. And a couple of washcloths.” Fjord left without speaking. Caleb and Nott had taken the crying, exhausted Jester to bed, so that left Yasha and Beau along with the sleeping Molly. Yasha sank heavily down in a chair by the bed. She didn’t speak, but breathed shakily and took Molly’s hand in hers. It was much colder than it normally was. She pulled a couple of blankets over him on top of Caleb’s coat. Beau sat down on the floor beside her and rested her head against Yasha’s knee.

“I’m sorry, Yasha…” Yasha’s other hand came to rest on her neck.

“You have nothing to apologize for, neither of you. It was out of your control. Either way, if it had been consensual I wouldn’t have minded. How… how are you doing?”

“I’m ok…”  
“Don’t lie to be, Beuregard. You’re awful at it.” 

Beau sighed, shakily. “I feel… awful… disgusting… I know I shouldn’t. Molly is a good, fine person… But I can’t shake off the feeling of him… coming inside me.” She burst into tears and buried her face against Yasha’s leg. A miserable croak came from Mollymauk.

“I’m so sorry… Beau…” 

Beau looked up, horrified. “Gods! You weren’t supposed to hear that! I didn’t mean it!” 

Molly snorted. “Yes, you did. It’s ok. I understand… I can still taste Fjord… in my mouth. And I’m attracted to him. It does help… But not much. Feeling disgusting, I completely understand. I think we all do. Both feel disgusting and understand. And hey, I think you’ve seen enough of my ass to last you a lifetime.”

“I’ll never call you asshole again.”

“I never asked you to stop, dear.” Molly coughed. “Could I get some water? Uhm… Colder than body temperature.” Yasha rose and went to the pitcher by the wash basin and poured a cup. She sat down beside her friend, slid an arm around his back and helped him sit up to drink. He hissed at the movement and screwed his eyes up, but managed to swallow half of the cup before he pressed his lips together.

“You should drink some more”, Yasha insisted, still holding him upright. It took a long time before Molly answered. He swallowed several times and took a few deep breaths.

“I know. I just… It’s hard to keep it down. Fuck, this hurts!” A few tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. Yasha held the cup for Beau to take, and dried them away. She traced a red welt from his ear to the corner of his mouth that hadn’t healed yet.

“I made that one”, she whispered miserably. “I’m so sorry…” She kissed his forehead, still sticky with blood.

“It’s my favourite. And, can we agree on stop saying ‘I’m sorry’ to one another?” Molly croaked, unable to contain his emotions any longer, and let wrecking sobs shake his body. This time Yasha was able to hold him tight, kiss his blood soaked hair, and whisper to him that he was safe now, that she wouldn’t let anyone hurt him ever again. She registered that Beau went to exchange a few words with Nott and Caleb that had appeared at the door. The pair left quietly and was immediately replaced by Fjord, balancing a covered tray with a couple of cloths over his arm. He quietly put the tray on the table, letting Molly cry in peace, as Beau poured some water in the wash basin.

In time Molly calmed down to just breathing exhaustedly into Yasha’s chest.

“We should get you cleaned up a bit”, she mumbled into his hair. “You smell worse than Caleb.” Molly gave a snort, halfway between a laugh and a sob.

“I don’t really want to move around. Hurts so much.”

“Don’t worry”, Beau interjected. “We’ll take care of it. Nott and Caleb is out looking for supplies. Meanwhile, we get you a bit cleaner, and put some food in you. Ok?” Molly nodded, and Beau grabbed a washcloth from Fjord and dunked it in the basin.

 

The cleaning was… humiliating, thought Molly. He was placed back on his pillow, and as he barely had strength to raise his arms Yasha and Beau carefully cleaned the blood and grime off of him, starting with his head and working their way down. He felt worthless, not even being able to clean himself, and his head was spinning from starvation but the thought of putting something in his mouth made him feel sick. He was also freezing. He’d been cold before, but now with his bare skin exposed and the wet washcloths he was shivering.

“I, uhm… Can I do anything?” he heard Fjord ask hesitantly. “I’m feeling kinda useless here.”

“Please… Would you warm me up a bit? And maybe tell me a story… And, just don’t look.” Molly felt the bed sink when Fjord sat down beside him. A large, warm arm slipped around his back and he was gently scooted into Fjord’s lap. The half-orc grabbed a blanket and pulled over them and wrapped his arms around Molly’s chest and took his hands in his. And then he began to tell a captivating tale about one of his travels on the sea. Fjord was a good storyteller, Molly thought idly. His voice was calm and soothing, but he managed so well with keeping Molly immersed in the story that he managed to stay focused on it until Yasha and Beau reached his nether regions. He flinched and twitched as Yasha touched the inside of his thigh with her cloth.

“Do you have to?” he whispered between clenched teeth. “I can take care of it when I’m stronger.” Yasha patted him on his arm.

“I’m sure you can. But I think you would feel better. We’ll just wipe you down, really quickly, ok?”

“Just close your eyes and listen to my story.” Fjord grabbed both Molly’s hands in his. “We’re just getting to the good part. You see, our sails was torn to shreds, and we had spotted merfolk up ahead, but the first mate - the largest lady you ever saw- climbed the rigg…” Mollymauk found himself having trouble to focus to the story while the women gently but quickly wiped the filth from between his legs. Yasha had been right, it did feel better, the crust of semen mixed with blood mostly gone. His head seemed to be filled with soft wool and he began to slip away. Muffled voices was heard from far away. They seemed worried. Why were they worried? He felt warm again, and it didn’t even hurt anymore. He thought someone spoke his name. What was it again? _Molly!_ Right, Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to his friends. That was his name.

“Molly! Stay with me! ” He felt something slap against his cheek, and he blearily looked up at Fjord’s worried face. “There you are… Thought we’d lost you there for a while.” A large thumb was softly stroking his temple.

“Molly.” It was Beau’s voice, serious and laced with worry. “You’re bleeding quite a bit. We really need to get those pieces out so we can heal you properly. But you have to eat something first so you won’t die on us, ok?” He heard clattering of cutlery against a bowl.

“Not hungry”, he whispered.

“Fucking liar. Fjord, Yasha, get something in him while I go check if Nott and Caleb is back.” She put a bowl and a spoon on the nightstand and vanished out the door. Molly closed his eyes and pressed his face into Fjords belly. Fjord stroked his tangled hair gently.

“Hey, Molly… You really need to eat.”

“I’m too tired. I don’t want to… Let me sleep.” Molly felt he had barely enough energy to speak.

“You know I can’t let you do that. I’m afraid you might die if you fall asleep.”  

“Just as well…” The words came out in a barely audible whisper.

“Don’t say that!” Yashas voice was close to his face, and uncharacteristically high pitched. “Don’t you ever say that again!” Molly felt a sting of guilt. They were hurting too, he had to remember. He had to try to be strong, for them, because they were, for him.

“I’m not sure I could even lift a spoon.” He felt the shame of his weakness wash over him again. “It’s humiliating…”

“Don’t worry”, Fjord soothed, “we’ll help you. It’s just us three here, the rest don’t need to know. And if they did, they wouldn’t care, you know that. And as of now, you don’t really have a choice, my friend. Come on, you can lean against me, I’ll hold you up.” Fjord shifted behind him, and after a painful transition from laying down to half sitting Molly rested his back against the large half-orc, leaning his head against his chest, with Fjord’s arms wrapped around him to keep him in place. Yasha sat down beside them with the bowl and the spoon, watching Molly with a worried expression on her pale face. She filled the spoon and pressed it against his lips. He hesitated, but took the spoonful of stew. It had cooled down during his wash and was now lukewarm, and the sauce had roughly the consistency of… His throat, still rough from the days of screaming and abuse tightened up, and he coughed and retched over Fjord’s hands. A wave of hopelessness came over him again and tears burned in his eyes.

“So… orry…” he whispered between restrained sobs.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, don’t you worry.” Fjord rocked him gently in his large arms, while Yasha dried off the bile. “We’ll try again.”


	8. Chapter 8

Feeding Molly was slow work. He had to pause often and take deep breaths to stop the food from coming up again. His skin had taken the colour of a pale gray lilac, and Yasha thought he might pass out any moment. When he had finished a quarter of the bowl Fjord said they should stop, not putting unnecessary strain on Molly’s stomach. Molly looked partly relieved and partly desperate. He was obviously very hungry. Yasha put away the bowl and took a couple of moments to study her friend. The absence of his once ostentatious horns made him look naked and vulnerable, especially combined with his pale face and very obvious lack of his otherwise ever present grin. The thought that she herself had caused the shattering of the bottle inside him cut her to pieces. Beau slid inside again, holding a pair of tongs and a bottle of oil.  

“Supplies”, she mumbled. “You ate?” Molly gave a weak nod. “Good. Shall we get this done then?” Molly nodded again, with more fear and hesitation than Yasha was comfortable with. Beau grabbed the bottle of liquor and took a healthy swig. “To calm the nerves. Want some too, to take the edge off?” One more nod and Beau held the bottle so he could take a sip.

“You ok with me being here, Molly?” Fjord rumbled. I can continue with the story, if you like.”

“I… I think that would be good”, Molly whispered. Fjord nodded and took a new grip around Molly’s trembling hands. “And I’d like something to bite in… I don’t want the whole inn to come running.” Yasha removed her belt and folded it to put in Molly’s mouth. Then she proceeded to grab his knees and hold his legs in a good position. She squeezed his knee gently.

“You can do this.” It was just as much to Molly as to Beau, who also looked pale as she took place between Molly’s legs. Molly squeezed his eyes shut and Fjord began to tell another story. Beau took a deep breath, oiled her fingers and wrapped some fabric scraps around the end of the tongs and got to work. It went agonizingly slow. Piece by piece, the bottle was removed. Molly was biting down hard, but screamed through his teeth as sharp edges cut his insides and his ass. He was grabbing at Fjords hands so hard his knuckles whitened. That he managed to stay conscious through the whole ordeal was close to a miracle.

“Fuuuuck”, Beau said after what felt like hours. She dried the sweat from her brow and left a streak of blood. “I can’t grab the bottom of the bottle with the tongs, I need to use my hand. And it’s stuck pretty far in. I’m sorry, Molly…” Molly spat out the belt. Yasha noticed there were deep bite marks in it. He took a few deep, shivering breaths.

“It’s ok. Just get it out. Don’t try to be careful, I just want it to be over. Yasha, Fjord, hold me tight, I don’t want to kick her in the face.” He put the belt back into his mouth and held on to the sides of the bed. Fjord, who had stopped telling his story halfway through since it made no difference, grabbed Molly’s shoulders and Yasha took a firm hold of his legs. Beau poured plenty of oil on her hand and arm and began to ease it inside. Molly winced, but held still, until she came as far in as to her knuckles. Then he started hyperventilating and tried to wrestle away, but Yasha held him steadily. 

“Ssh, ssh”, Fjord hushed and embraced him. “Breathe with me, come on. It will soon be over.” Yasha could see the pain in Beau’s face as she closed her eyes and pressed in her whole hand. Molly screamed, but still held on to the belt with his teeth. Tears were pouring down his cheeks, and the scream was interrupted by a sob as Beau pushed in her arm. She was in to about the middle of her underarm when she exclaimed she got it. She slowly retracted her arm, now covered in blood.

“Ok, Molly”, she said gravely. “It’s almost out, but it has to come through, and it’s the largest piece there’ve been. This is going to be a tough one, so hold on tight.” She pulled, and as the piece cut through his muscle with a horrible, squelching sound, Molly screamed, the belt falling out of his mouth. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and the scream was cut short and his body went limp.

“Is it all out?” Yasha asked quietly. As Beau nodded she poured the meager healing powers she had into Mollymauk to quench the bleeding. Fjord sat still with Molly in his lap, patting his cheek absentmindedly - he looked like he was somewhere else completely. Yasha rose, a bit stiff, and went to get the water basin and washcloths. Beau sat on the floor, exhausted, with blood up to her elbow and the shards of the broken bottle in a pile beside her. Yasha handed her a cloth and she began to furiously scrub her arms. Yasha grabbed another cloth and began, again, to clean off the fresh blood between Molly’s legs. Her healing seemed to have closed up the largest cuts, but he was still red and swollen. Jester would be able to fix that in the morning. Right now they all needed sleep. Fjord seemed to be nodding off already. She rinsed the cloth and prodded Fjord on his shoulder.

“Will you stay with him while we go get some rest?” Fjord nodded.

“Of course.” He hesitated and looked up. “You know him best of all. What should I do when he wakes up?” Yasha frowned.

“I… I don’t know. Hold him, I think. He likes that, generally. He is prone to nightmares, too. If you notice him having one, just wake him up.” She pulled Beau off the floor, and when it seemed she was too exhausted to stand, Yasha hoisted her up over her shoulder and left to go to their room. Jester was snoring loudly and she hadn’t even undressed before going to bed. Tears and snot had dried on her face, along with droplets of blood. Molly’s blood. Yasha realized she must be spattered with it too and shivered. She put Beau down on her bed and sat down beside her and grabbed her hand.

“How are you holding up?” she whispered. Beau didn’t answer but a shiver went through her body. Yasha pulled her up against her and rocked her in her arms.

“It’s ok. He’ll be fine. You’re going to be fine. We all will.” She knew she might be telling lies, but it didn’t matter right now.  

 

Fjord had fallen asleep with his back against the headrest and Mollymauk’s head in his lap. It felt good to be able to sleep. Even though the cages had caused them to not require it, it did feel like the body was missing something. He woke soon again, though, to Molly stirring in his lap. He was crying in his sleep, countless tears trailing his gaunt cheeks. He moaned, desperately.

“No… no… please stop… no…”

“Molly, wake up! It’s just a nightmare, it’s over now.” Fjord shook Molly’s shoulder gently, but got no reaction. He clambered down beside him and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. “Mollymauk, you’re safe, you can wake up now.” By that Molly screamed and tried to fight him off.

“Hey, hey! Molly, it’s me, Fjord. I would never hurt you…” But he had. Not by choice, but he had definitely hurt him. He had fucked Molly to the brink of death. How would they ever recover from this? He cupped Molly’s cheek with his hand. “Molly, please wake up now.” And Molly finally looked at him, tears still streaming.

“Fjord…”

“Yeah… I understand if you don’t want to see me.”

“Anyone but him…” Molly inhaled deeply. “Fjord… It hurts… Is it morning soon?”

“Still a couple of hours, I’m afraid. Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Molly shook his head. “No”, he mumbled and averted his eyes. “Or I don’t know... “ Molly paused. “Tell me I’m pretty?” 

Fjord raised his eyebrows. “Of course you are pretty, you are beautiful!”

“Even with my horns… you know.”

“I didn’t even think about them. Nothing he could do to you would make you any less pretty in my eyes. And even so, they’ll grow back, won’t they?”

“Yeah… It’ll take a while.”

“Then don’t worry about them. There are other things to care about. Like getting us all through this. But we can do it. Together. You sure took the big brunt of this, but we are all in this together.” Fjord hesitated. “Molly, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gambled with him. But you shouldn’t have taken that deal, it was my responsibility.” To his surprise Molly grinned at him.

“I would have gambled too, you know that. No hard feelings. And I couldn’t live with myself if I hadn’t stepped in.”

“I don’t deserve you, my friend.”

“Yes, you do.” Molly reached out and touched Fjord’s cheek with trembling fingers. Then he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned writing more on this, but I lost the mojo and consider it finished for now.


End file.
